


Sleepy Mornings

by Alex (X0hworm)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Annoying Oikawa, Brief mention of sex?, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Iwazumi, THIS IS JUST GAY, drabble?, idk - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X0hworm/pseuds/Alex
Summary: Oikawa wakes up and Iwazumi is sleepy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so please be gentle-   
> Sorry that its so short Ill work on writing longer!

The two males were asleep in Oikawa’s room; the windows were open and a warm breeze swept over them. Currently, the sheets were all on Iwaizumi. He stole all the sheets in the middle of the night. Oikawa’s leg was dangling off the bed and his hair was a mess. He was also drooling on the pillow. Oikawa’s phone was buzzing, probably his alarm to get up today.

He slowly awakes and groans, shutting his phone’s alarm off. He then shivers and turns over so he’s facing Iwaizumi. He held back a small laugh, seeing Iwaizumi all curled up in a blanket like a cocoon with his face was sticking out. Hajime was actually smiling, he must have been dreaming of something nice.

Oikawa then takes a couple of pictures of him on his phone and sets one as his lock screen. Oikawa sighs softly and moves closer to him wrapping his arms around him gently- to not disturb his sleep. He, then, placed light kisses on Hajime’s face; pressing their foreheads together and nose slightly touching. Hajime stirs a little from his sleep, letting out a small grunt and turning over.

Tooru pouts then crawls on top of him like a kid trying to wake one of their parents. He whispered in Hajime’s ear, “Iwa-chan~ Wake up.” Hajime groans and swats at his ear. Tooru blew a raspberry on his cheek. Hajime woke up at that and glared up at Tooru; pushing him off of him. Tooru laughs, “Good morning Hajime~.” He cooes at Hajime. The other sighs and mumbled, “Good morning Tooru.”

Tooru yanked the blankets off of Hajime and lied on top of him. Hajime groans and cups Tooru’s face then kissed his lips. Tooru smiles into the kiss and kisses back, pulling away and presses kisses down Hajime’s chest and abs. He trailed his fingers against Hajime’s thighs with a wide grin on his face. He rolls off of him and pressed a kiss on the spiky-haired raveonettes cheek. Hajime then glared over at him “You’re a fucking tease.” Oikawa stuck his tongue out and then grabbed some clothes from his dresser.

“Are you coming with me to shower?” Oikawa asked with a wink. Hajime answered, “No, I’m sleeping some more.” He then lied back down and covers up with his sheet. Oikawa whined at him and sets his clothes down then grabs Iwaizumi’s hand and tugged it lightly. “Iwa-chan, no! Come on~ it’s time for some sexy time in the shower.” Oikawa whined.

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes then pulls Tooru in bed. Oikawa yelped and Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. Tooru pouted but cuddled into Hajime, slowly relaxing and closing his eyes. Iwaizumi was already back asleep, his breathing tickling Tooru’s neck. Tooru hummed softly and slowly began to fall asleep. The pair then fell back asleep forgetting about the plans they had planned for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Please write a comment or whatever!


End file.
